


Anomaly

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: Usually, it's past mistakes that teach a lesson. In this case, it's the future.





	Anomaly

Jade rolled her eyes for what felt like the seventh time in the past ten minutes. She was striding out to her car after a particularly long day of Vega refusing to leave her side while simultaneously talking her ear off. Something about a warning. If Vega thought she could trick Jade into believing that the girl could actually see people's deaths before they happened then she had another thing coming. Frankly, it was a poor way to get back at Jade for her latest prank on the youngest Vega. Seriously, it was low of her to stoop to such a level. Warning her of her death? Really? That was something Jade herself would do. Not Vega. But that was precisely why it made Jade stop to think. Vega had been spouting about death finding her in the future, not now.

She hadn't listened very much to begin with, so exactly how far into the future that would take place, she didn't know. And then she had to go and insist that she saved Trina from potentially getting run over when she saw it happen minutes before it actually took place. Jade sat in her car and scowled at the shiver that ran down her back at the thought. Was she a fool to believe Vega? Or was she a fool not too? She took the length of the drive home to think about it before deciding that it couldn't be possible. What was more possible, and she had to admit this grudgingly, was that Vega simply got better at acting. She wanted her to fall for it, to let paranoia set it. But she wasn't going to let that happen. She would get back at Vega, and she knew just how to do it.

* * *

_Expensive equipment lay scattered and broken across an otherwise pristine floor. A monitor gave a solemn beep before shutting down where it hung off a work table, cracked. An older woman stood over a still form on the ground, long limbs spread and blood leaking from a large gash on the head. She stepped over the fallen glasses next to the man, listening to the muffled crunch of the glass under her boot. She always enjoyed the sound. But now wasn't the time for pleasantries. She came there for a reason and one reason only. She crouched down and dug through the engineer's lab coat, finding the key he died trying to keep away from her. She stood and searched for the safe at the opposite side of the room. Her hand slid over the smooth wall until she found the button hidden among the lines that made up the wall. She pressed it and a panel popped open._ _She moved it aside to see the safe. She wasted no time providing a sample of the man's blood along with the specially made key in order to unlock the safe. The sound of heavy blows on the barricaded door caused her to grab the device without looking and run for the window. She boosted herself over the side and plummeted four stories, catching herself before hitting the bottom with the device at her belt. Gravity had less of a hold on her when it was active, allowing her to gracefully land on her feet and proceed to flee. The two men shouting at her from the window didn't slow her down. She kept running until she couldn't anymore, determined to make her plan work. If all went well they wouldn't hate her anymore. She wouldn't have had to kill someone she knew. Her best friend wouldn't be dead and the one person she might have actually held feeling for wouldn't be the heartless woman that she had become. Everything would change, and for the better. She would make sure of it._

* * *

When Jade pulled up to park at the back of her school where no one would bother her until class started she was mildly surprised that Vega wasn't out front waiting for her. She let out a quiet sigh of relief, glad to be free of the annoyance for a short while. Vega's worry for her started out ridiculous and then she was a bit touched she cared so much. But then the more Vega said, the more she couldn't believe the nonsense she was saying. It was outside the realm of reality, and regardless of her active imagination, she had always been a logical and realistic person. She couldn't believe anything until she saw it with her own eyes.

A sharp knock on the window slightly startled her. She forced on a scowl and turned to see who had the nerve to disturb her. The woman pacing outside her car gave her pause. If she had ever met her biological mother she would guess that she looked just like her. But the woman was a bit too young to be her and didn't dress at all like the woman her father often talked about. Yet she and the stranger looked similar. Jade ignored the familiarity in favor of finding out what she wanted. She got out of her car and slammed the door behind her, leaning back to rest on it with her arms crossed.

"What do you want?"

The woman stopped her pacing and looked over at Jade, stormy eyes taking her in. Multiple emotions passed over her features before cold stone replaced it all. She stomped forward to stand directly in front of the teenager who refused to back down.

"That prank you're about to pull, don't do it," the gruff voice demanded. Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What prank?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Whatever you do, don't go through with it."

"Or what?" Jade snarked.

"Your friends will abandon you. They'll hate you for hurting her. You'll have no one," the woman cautioned. Jade raised a brow, only now examining the stranger. There was a scar at her eyebrow as well as one on her nose. She wore black from her leather jacket to her combat boots. Her dark hair would have held waves had it not been a cut short mess. A weird belt buzzing with energy was looped sloppily around her waist. It was unlike anything she had seen before. But those pale features and vivid colored eyes was an image she felt she should know. Eerily so.

"Who are we even talking about?" she questioned, trying hard to ignore the unease in her gut. The woman almost growled.

"You little shit. No wonder no one liked you. How in the world did Tori put up with us?" she sneered, crossing her arms and shaking her head. Jade froze, eyes wide.

"What does Vega have to do with anything? How do you know her?"

"Because I'm you from the future! Did you not put it together yet? I honestly don't remember being this stupid."

"Hey!" Jade shouted, offended despite not believing a word the woman said.

"Just shut up and listen to me. We don't have much time. I'm you from twenty years in the future. I came to warn you not to go through with the prank on Tori today. You'll regret it. The pain is…unimaginable," the stranger explained.

"How can I even believe you? For all I know Tori sent you to further that stupid thing about her seeing my death."

The dark haired woman perked at that.

"She's telling the truth. Tori's kind are much more known and respected in my time. She isn't trying to trick you. Besides, she's wasn't like that at the time," she insisted, a note of sad nostalgia tinting her voice. The way she spoke of someone who never got along with her made Jade hesitate. What had happened to make her speak with so much care about Tori Vega.

"Again, why should I believe you? What happened?"

"When I went through with the prank to fake my death and have Tori witness it I thought it was a genius plan. Not only would it shut her up but she'd never want to get back at me again. I never knew just how right I was. She completely shut down. It hurt her in a way I never truly understood until the rest of them left me too. I was effectively shunned by everyone once word spread. It was a messed up thing to do. The gang and I ended up fighting through the years. So much so Cat couldn't take it. She's not alive in the future. The guys still hate me. Tori hasn't spoken to me in years. I tried to apologize but every attempt only made things worse. I didn't think I could feel any more low than I already was until one day, when I was alone with my thoughts, I picked apart why I did it. I realized that I had feelings for Tori but I was too afraid to confront it. I didn't want it to be true. I couldn't like her and she couldn't care for me. It was better that way. So I pushed her away over and over and eventually lost her forever. Just like I wanted. I was left with my guilt and regret for hurting her so callously. I constantly wish that I could take it all back," she lamented.

"That's why you're here?" Jade croaked, clearing her voice a second later. The pain in the older woman's voice spoke of truth. She accurately explained just how Jade was feeling. But she couldn't be her. That was crazy.

"Yes. I did everything I could to travel back in time and undo this horrible mistake. It's what Tori deserves. It's the only way to apologize and make things right."

They both fell into tense silence, the teen trying to work everything out in her head. As honest as it sounded she couldn't bring herself to believe it. Anyone could have come up with this hoax just to mess with her. Hell, even Vega knew how she felt about some things so it wasn't a stretch to assume and twist a few others. This woman couldn't be her. She just couldn't be.

* * *

_Their friend's lab was in ruins after the fight. The engineer put up a good fight for someone of his build. They were both proud of him for trying, but the enemy was stronger. She won and now she had the time travel belt. There was just one other, and they were in possession of it. It had originally been a gift to help out their distant friend whose heart had been shattered, but she never used it. She decided to let the past be, so they held onto it for safekeeping, just in case. But now they used it to track down the woman who hurt them all. The woman who killed a friend emotionally as well as another physically. She had to be brought to justice. They traveled together to retrieve the device, one putting it on while the other hitched a ride. They turned it on and were immediately transferred into the flow of time and space. It didn't take very long to reach their destination. After all, it had only been twenty years since their lives took a turn for the worse._

* * *

Jade shook her head, walls back up and blocking everything out.

"This can't be true. Tori isn't some seer and you aren't me from the future. It all sounds…ridiculous!" she shouted, holding a hand to her head.

"It is true! Please, you have to believe me! What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Nothing! I don't believe you!"

The woman practically snarled, teeth bared and gaze fiery. She took a step toward Jade, who flinched, but she wasn't attacked. Instead, the stranger sighed heavily, feeling defeated. If her younger self refused to come to terms with reality than there was only one thing left to do.

"I'm not going through that pain again," she whispered, sounding tired and worn. Jade gasped at the sight of a gun now pointing in her face.

"I don't need you to believe me. Tell me you won't go through with the prank or we're both erased from existence."

Jade could feel the blood drain from her face, her legs going weak under her. She would have collapsed had she not been leaning on her car. She stared death in the face and closed her eyes when she saw the older woman start to squeeze the trigger. A blast of bright light suddenly blinded the gun wielder. In a flash, two men stood off to her left.

"Jade, stop! You don't need to do this!" the dark skinned man yelled, advancing on her with the other in tow.

"Yes I do, Andre! Tori wouldn't be heartbroken. You guys would be happy. Cat would be alive, and so would Robbie. It'll make everything right. If I die here and now, no one will have to suffer through my mistakes," Future Jade sobbed, hand trembling. Jade looked to the two men and gasped in shock when she realized that they were really Andre and Beck from the future.

"Just put the gun down. She deserves to make her own choices. You've done enough to change the timeline. Let's go," Future Beck urged, taking a step forward. Future Jade tensed, her hand steady but her eyes distraught.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Jade, no!" both men screamed. But it was too late. There was a loud bang, a scream from Jade who coward against her car with nowhere to go, and then dead silence. She didn't even know she was closing her eyes until she slowly opened them to be met with a dead body. Her own dead body from the future to be exact. She would have looked peaceful if it wasn't for the headshot that destroyed half her face. Future Andre and Beck crept forward slowly to stand over her.

"She finally did it. She's gone," Future Beck mumbled. Andre shook his head and crouched down, reaching out to take the gun.

"We'll have to take her back with us. She can't be found here."

Future Beck nodded in agreement and joined him on the ground. They each took one of Jade's hands before starting up the belt. Before they left, Future Andre glanced up at Jade.

"If this isn't enough to convince you, I don't know what is."

With a blinding flash of light, they were gone. All that was left of them ever being there was the dark puddle of blood staining the asphalt. Jade's legs trembled and then gave out under her. She slipped to the ground where a scared sob tore from her throat. Tears silently fell down her cheeks. A far off voice started calling to her but she couldn't properly hear. It wasn't until a gentle hand rested on her shoulder and then wiped at her cheek did sound return. She was still in shock, but that didn't keep her from returning Tori's embrace. She squeezed the half Latina close to her.

"Jade, are you okay? I saw the death. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. I'm so, so sorry," she mumbled quietly. Sorrow, fear, and worry laced her words. She was concerned for Jade. Always had been and always would. Because she cared for her. Jade could never accept such a thing, but after everything that happened, after the heartbreak her future counterpart caused, she could. She could accept that Tori is and will always be a part of her life and she didn't ever want her to leave. She'd do anything to keep her around. To keep her close. She had to rethink their relationship and make it better. Because Tori Vega was a special person that she had taken for granted. She had to make up for every bad thing she ever did before it was too late. She was going to let Tori in, and hopefully, things between them would be better than okay.

"Tori…please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you," Jade cried, meeting Tori's soft browns before burying her face in her shoulder. Tori held her close, a hand rubbing her back. She wasn't quite sure what all happened, but her vision had showed her Jade's death. But they were tricky things. She thought she was seeing Jade's death by suicide but it was really Jade's future-self. Judging by how torn up Jade was and the drying blood nearby she could only conclude that she had seen it. But why and how did it happen? Perhaps once Jade calmed down she could share her side of the story. For now, Tori just held Jade and waited for her tears to subside.

* * *

_In the morgue of the city's hospital stood Beck and Andre. They looked down on the rest of their friends, now dead. Robbie was laying on one slab while Jade laid on the other. Tori might as well be dead. She was no more than a recluse, hidden away from the world and unwilling to live it to its fullest. They hadn't heard from her in some time. They hoped she would get their call about Jade and Robbie, maybe leave her house for once. But she never replied or showed up. The two sighed before Andre started to push Robbie into the cubicle of the wall. Beck began to follow his lead when Jade suddenly disappeared, the sheet over her deflating to slide off the slab and onto the ground._

" _What the hell?" he exclaimed, stepping back. Andre burst into an excited chuckle._

" _She did it! She did it, man!"_

" _Who did what?" Beck wondered, confused. Andre looked at him in exasperation before confusion set in for him too._

" _Wait, what was I so happy about?"_

" _I dunno. Why are we in a morgue?"_

_Andre shrugged, trading a befuddled expression with Beck._

" _Weren't we supposed to meet up with Jade, Cat, and Robbie to visit Tori? You know Jade has no patience. Especially when it comes to Tori," Andre mentioned, leading the way out._

" _Ever since Tori broke her leg doing that stage stunt Jade hasn't left her side. She's nuts about her. The least she could do is not drag us into it," Beck joked, entering the elevator with his friend._

" _But she insists that Tori needs to see all her friends regularly so she isn't left alone too long. I swear, she coddles that girl so much," Andre joined in._

" _I never thought Jade could be so, so…"_

" _Sappy?" Andre supplied._

" _Yeah! She's so in love with Tori she'd do anything for her."_

" _Tori loves her just as much. It's a pretty amazing contrast to how they were when they met. Honestly, I prefer it this way. They're good for each other," Andre decided. Beck nodded. Together, they made it into the main hallway of the hospital, on their way to visit their friend and hopefully not get an earful from Jade about being late._

* * *

In times like this Jade could only be grateful that her future counterpart saved her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Because then she wouldn't be here surrounded by her friends and she wouldn't have Tori, the most loving person in her life. She was head over heels for her and she was somewhat mad at herself for not allowing their feeling to flourish. Because sooner rather than now she would be locked in a warm embrace. Sooner rather than now she would be exchanging heated kisses with a girl that she never expected to dish out such passion. Sooner rather than now she would be waking up next to said girl, naked as the day she was born but wrapped in her loving warmth after a tiring night together. But she figured that there was a reason and a lesson to be learned that prevented her from getting these things sooner. So really, she was content and incredibly lucky to be getting them now. Because it wouldn't have happened at all if the future didn't intervene. And with the years passing her by she never forgot the incident that fixed the future and shaped her life for the better.


End file.
